doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Ultimate Invasion Part 2
Kate:Let's see who you really are! The Beam dissapears,and Cerebels appear from it.Million Cerebels,all over Earth(The Beam was like a teleporter) Doctor and Alfie:THE CEREBELS?!??!!?!??! Shalek and Alice:Who? The Cerebels starts shooting around. Doctor:Oh boy! Alfie:How..how are they here? Kate:Doctor!Alfie!Alice!Shalek!Osgood!Touch this. Alice:Why?What's that? Kate:Just touch it! After they all touch it,they're suddenly in the Black Archive: Alfie:Oh.A teleporter. Shalek:Where are we? Alice:Is it your base? Osgood:Unit's Black Archive.Not really a base,but.. Alfie:How?Doctor..The Cerebels.How are they here? Kate:You know them? Doctor:Yea..The Master made them.But once he obtained the Blade,he killed all the Cerebels off. (If you remember,at the end of S2 finale,we can see that one of them survived,and he multiplicated themselves) Alice:Oh,an adventure before I joined,right? Doctor:Correct.How are they here though? Kate looks at the monitor: Kate:Seems like Earth isn't their only target. Alfie:Huh? Kate:They're attacking all the planets! Alfie:How can they be so many?How are they even here?? Some Cerebels(like 50 or so) broke in: Doctor:WOA! Alice:The Cerebels! Shalek:How did they get in?Wasn't this supoosed to be something like..Top Secret place? Kate:It is.But I've already told you.They broke in our database one week ago.They know everything now. Doctor:Sooo..we can't do anything,cause they'd know it. Cerebel:Doctor Doctor Doctor...Surprised? Doctor:You bet I am.You were all destroyed. Cerebel:But did we all? Alfie:Um yea..pretty much.How did you survive? Cerebel:One of us survived! Doctor:Ok then..ONE survived.BUT YOU'RE BILLIONS!There are millions and millions of you on every planet!You're invading everyone! Cerebel:Oh but didn't you know,silly Doctor,that the Cerebels can multiplicate? Shalek:They can? Cerebel:Sure they do! The 50 Cerebels multiplicated,and they're now 100. Cerebel:We can muliticate how many times we want.That's why you can't beat us!You kill 1,we bring in 50 others. Kate:Leave Earth. Cerebel:I'm sorry..but not really.The Cerebels will conquer the whole universe!Commander C has ordered us! Alice:Who's Commander C? Cerebel:Our leader.The Cerebel that escaped and multiplicated to begin with. Cerebels(the 100 from the Archive) raises their hand(they can shoot from the hands): Doctor:HOO HOO!Stop right there! Cerebels:The Doctor will not give us orders! Kate takes a device from behind her,and burs 50 Cerebels(so 50 left in the Archive) Cerebel:DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT CAN WORK?I told you.We can multiplicate forever!We're invincible because of it! MULTIPLICATION! 50 more Cerebels appear,and we're back up 100. BIP BIP! BIP BIP! A beeping came from the Cerebel's watch. Cerebel:Oh look at that!The Humans are already enslaved! Alfie/Alice:NOO! Doctor:What are you doing with the humans? Cerebel:They will work for us,or they will be killed! Alfie:DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FAMILY! Alice:NEITHER MINE! Shalek:Wait.They're invading all the planets!! MY PLANET!!! Cerebel:Humans are no longer on Earth.Every human has been transported into our spaceship.We're done with Earth. Cerebel:But then,there's still you to take care of! The 100 Cerebels raises their hands again,and they electroshocks Alfie,Alice and Shalek. Doctor:ALFIE!ALICE!SHALEK!! Osgood:We've got to run! Kate:Doctor,come on! Doctor:I'm not letting Alfie,Alice and Shalek! Kate:Come on!! Kate drags the Doctor. Cerebel:DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!Your shiny blue time machine is ours now!It's in our spaceship.And oh yea..you can't come to get it,cause you don't have the shiny blue time machine.HAAHHA! Cerebel:Teleport back to the spaceship? Cerebel:Yea.Pick up the 3 companions of his too!With them,we have all humans from Planet Earth,except for the 2 womens that escaped.But it doesn't matter.We have everyone else.I don't care about the other 2. Deeper in the Black Archive. Osgood:Are they following us? Kate:No.They seem to have left back to their spaceships. Doctor:Yea...WITH ALFIE,ALICE AND SHALEK!! Kate:Dont' worry.We can just travel there. Doctor:Can we?DIDN'T YOU HEAR THEM?They took the Tardis. Kate:We still have the Vortex Manipulator in the Archive.Osgood,go get it! Osgood:Um....Ma'am....The Vortex Manipulator is gone! Kate:WHAT? Doctor:Well congrats then,Kate,Osgood.You're the last of your species!At this point,there's nothing we can do!We can't travel in time,nor teleport. Osgood:There has to be something we can do!There always is! Doctor:Not this time! Osgood:But you're the Doctor!You always save the day! Doctor:But how?We have to go to their spaceship,and as you can see,there's no way to do that. Osgood:You cannot give up! Doctor:Ok,let's say I'm not.Then? Osgood:Then? Doctor:Yea.What do we do then?How do we reach their spaceship? On Cytronius(Cytron's home planet),almost everything is destroyed: Cytron:How are thoose aliens so strong? Cytron:I detect a nuclear energy of G52 inside them. Cytron:G52?You only find theese in the core of Planet 52. Cytron:Then that's where we're going!We must go on Planet 52,in the past,and destroy the planet.In other words,destroy the nuclear energy inside it. Cytron:Then the Cerebels will never become this strong! Cytron:Exactly.We would launch a bomb on Planet 52 and destroy it. Cytron:But launching a bomb that can destroy a whole planet...only people from Planet 52 know how to do it.And nobody from there is gonna help us destroy his own planet. Cytron:We'll definetly find someone. The Cytrons then traveled in the past,on Planet 52,and found an evil scientist who was mad at his species.They corrupted him,making him think he's the leader,in order to launch the bomb for them.The Cerebels(from the past),when they came to Planet 52 to take the nuclear energy,they found out the Cytrons were there to stop them,so they possesed the body of the "Leader" and created the "Resistence" trough him,to stop the Cytrons from stopping them.But the Doctor and his companions arrived,and stopped the Cytrons ,believing they were the true enemy,thus allowing the Cerebels to take the nuclear energy. (So yes,pretty much,the Doctor stopped the Cytrons from saving the entire universe) Back at the Black Archive: Doctor:So what?What do we do? Osgood:Errr... Kate:Where could the Vortex Manipulator have gone.. Doctor:The Cerebels could have taken it! Clara arrives in front of them,with the Vortex Manipulator on her hand. Doctor:CLARA??!?!? Clara:DOCTOR!!!!There you are!! TO BE CONTINUED In part 3 Category:Stories featuring UNIT Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald